totlfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy
Backstory The adopted daughter of Maxim, Ivy grew up isolated with only her father for company. As the threats to the world became bleaker by the day, Maxim - who had no Lumminai and no formal battle training - was forced out of the army for his own safety, and he raised Ivy mostly by himself in the secure Fort Paragon, hidden in the Tanyl Groves. Ivy, who had been rescued in infancy from a city being destroyed by Dakrumi, grew up knowing no other life but a quiet one removed from the fighting with her father, and she flourished in it, devouring books by the day and practicing all manner of arts, sports, and hobbies. As Ivy grew older, she began to notice the insecurity that plagued Maxim for his perceived uselessness, and she went out of her way to shower him with love and affection at every opportunity to try and make up for it. Simultaneously, she became irritated at her other parent, who had left Maxim behind out of love but was never around to explain this to her. Her resentment grew to the point that when she became bonded to the Osterious Lumminai Rapp, she ordered him to remain hidden from Maxim at all times and kept her budding Herald-dom a strict secret from all who knew her. When the Dakrumi won the day and their sanctuary was threatened, Maxim forced Ivy to flee for her life and sacrificed himself to ensure her safety. Brokenhearted that Maxim had pushed her away even though in this case she at least partially understood why, Ivy deflected her anger onto her other parent instead and set out to take revenge on the Dakrumi for tearing apart her family. Hiding with the power of Rapp's Osterious magic, she encountered the other children and joined their cause, eventually falling into the past and meeting her parents again for the first time. Ivy defaults to affection for Maxim as she is used to doing, but this does not create the idyllic past she had been expecting. To this younger Maxim who does not know her, her adoration is disturbing and suffocating. Rapp, who doesn't recognize Maxim as the father he is supposed to hide from, appears before him immediately, causing tension between him and Ivy. And Leon is there for Ivy to blame for all of her problems. Not in a confrontational way, mind you. No... in a sweet-smiling, trap-hole-digging, Osterious-backstabbing kind of way. Personal Information Age: 15 Personality: Effusive and tricky Lumminai: Rapp (Osterious) Class: Lumminai Charmer (Mage Type) Weapons: Staff, Shuriken Armor Class: Magi Armor Role: Buffer, debuffer, trap user Elemental Affinities: Strong against Osterious/ Kokotus/ Psychek Weak against Lumminus/ Shefilya In Battle Character Performance: Ivy has very high MP and LUC, high SPD and RES, and average MAG, but her other stats are low. She can equip staffs, to increase the magic damage of her traps, or shuriken, to inflict status effects with her regular attack. Direct damage is not her forte, but she has powerful trap spells that will explode in the face of an enemy who attacks her, giving her an offensive punch when needed. Ivy's main focus, however, is manipulating the flow of battle through buffs and debuffs, hampering her opponents as they try to attack and cheating to pull her allies further ahead in the fight. Link Combat: When linked to her Lumminai, Rapp, Ivy gains greatly increased EVA and M.EVA. Although she loses all but her most basic trap spell, "Plant Bomb," greatly decreasing her damage potential, Ivy can use most of her buffs and debuffs across the entire ally or enemy party, allowing her to set up her tricks much more quickly and easily. Furthermore, just because Ivy can't place new traps doesn't mean old ones she placed in her normal form won't still work! Lumminai Combat: When Rapp is summoned to the field, he takes over the cheating job, clearing Ivy to set as many traps as her heart desires. This is crucial to their teamwork, as Rapp can then use his "Detonation!" ability to damage enemies based on the number of unexploded traps currently on the field. Use "Cheat Death" to keep Ivy on her feet, then "You Didn't See That" to give Ivy double turns, allowing her to set two traps in a round for maximum "Detonation!" damage. Primary Abilities: Aurora Curtain: Makes one ally immune to multiple status ailments. Reflection Curtain: Causes one ally to reflect enemy magic back at the caster. Blinding Hex: High chance to Blind one enemy. Silence Hex: High chance to Silence one enemy. Plant Bomb: Set a trap that will explode for high Tekitara damage when Ivy is attacked. Saboteur Bomb: Set a trap that will explode for high damage when the target acquires a status ailment. Volatile Bomb: Set a trap that will explode for high damage when a fire-elemental attack is used. Impatience: Detonate the traps on one enemy. Does less damage than the traps would. Removes traps from target. Linked Abilities: Aurora Rain: Makes all allies immune to multiple status ailments. Reflection Rain: Causes all allies to reflect enemy magic back at the caster. Blinding Fog: Good chance to Blind all enemies. Silence Fog: Good chance to Silence all enemies. Plant Bomb: Set a trap that will explode for high damage when Ivy is attacked. Summon Abilities: Interruption: Good chance to prevent an enemy from acting this turn. Magnanimity: Steals HP from one enemy equal to Rapp's missing HP. "No, YOU have these wounds. I insist." You Didn't See That: Allows Ivy to act twice this turn. Cheat Death: Revives Ivy from a killing blow once. Unfair Execution: Does Osterious damage based on how many ailments have been inflicted on the target. Detonation!: Does Osterious damage based on how many traps are on the field. Removes all traps. Story Importance ??? See more Character Data! Category:Side Character Category:Characters